A Different Route Down The Same Road
by Rhinocerosraaw
Summary: AU. Caroline and Kate meet in their 30's. An alternative getting together story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It had been a long day for Caroline Dawson. Actually, it had been a long week. Sat In a secluded corner of the busy pub, Caroline stared vacantly into her empty wine glass. Her left hand absentmindedly massaged soft trails on her forehead. _New town, new job, new life_, she thought, _new Caroline? _She exhaled a sarcastic single laugh. Looking up for the first time in quite some time, she realized her quiet drink had been gate crashed by a rabble of people.

"Time for bed I think", she muttered under her breath. She drew her hand from her head and looked thoughtfully at her bare fingers. _10 years of marriage with that plonker finally over_. A smirk spread across her lips.

Raucous laughter suddenly erupted at the other side of the bar, drawing her attention. As her eyes scanned across the room she internally berated herself for not being more sociable, for having no one to be out drinking with, to celebrate with. Slipping from her chair, she lifted her bag onto her shoulder, smoothed her pencil skirt down, and made a b line for the exit. Fighting an internal battle with herself she looked wistfully towards the bar; _If you don't make an effort you'll never meet any one_, she thought, her feet still driving her towards the safety of the exit.

"Penny for your..."

Suddenly, snapping her out of her daze, Caroline's covered head to toe in a red sweet smelling liquid

"WHAT THE F.."

"Oh my! I'm ever so sorry" a woman blushed, eagerly patting down damp patches of Caroline's top in a flurry of hands and napkins.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, I think I'm making it worse" she continued with a small nervous laugh. Moving swiftly to face her assailant, feeling wholly outraged by the whole situation, Caroline asked sharply, "Did you say something?"

"I'm sorry?!" The woman replied, in a gentle voice finally looking away from the mess she caused, brown eyes locked onto blue, conveying genuine confusion, a small glint of humour in her eyes.

"Did you say something before you poured your drink over me...?"

"Kate" the woman said with a small smile.

"Caroline", she replied quickly, a breath caught in her throat.

A moment passed. A gaze prolonged above the socially acceptable amount of time. Rage defused in a single moment, as smiles formed on both their lips. From a moment of contention to one buzzing with tension, with energy. It was electric. And they both felt it, staring into each other's eyes.

"I said, or at least I was going to say before, you know" she gestured towards the wet patches on Caroline's clothes.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Caroline looked at her with a mixture of bemusement and hilarity

"You just seemed so away with the faeries, I thought, I don't know" Kate couldn't stop looking into her eyes, _she's magnificent. _Side tracked a little, she continued.

"You might care to share?"

* * *

><p>"Honestly you don't have to!" Caroline iterated for the umpteenth time.<p>

"But I want to" Kate said gently, ordering their second bottle of white from the bar. Kate and Caroline sat facing each other, one arm on the bar, one occupied with a glass; both perched on the edge of their stools, leaning close each listening to the other intently.

"So let me get this right.. You divorced your husband on… Monday?"

"Papers signed. Check. Done" Caroline replied with an adamant nod of the head.

Caroline looked into this strangers eyes, _she is truly beautiful_, she thought, _such soft features, dark flawless skin, a genteelness in her nature already evident_. It was bewitching Caroline, evidence of which showed on the deep blush emanating from her exposed chest.

"And you've moved to a house in Halifax"

"Bachelorette pad" Caroline corrected. Kate laughed genuinely.

"And now?"

"Well now I'm drinking wine with a woman who kindly showered me with what I can only assume was"  
>Caroline looked down in pretend horror.<p>

"Blood?"

Kate laughed exploded from within her. Making Caroline's stomach flip in only the way a beautiful woman can make.

"R-Red" Kate took a moment to breathe

"Red wine!"

They looked into each other's eyes and instantly fell into fits of giggles again, laughing again and again at the stains covering Caroline's' pale blouse.

"Again Caroline I am, so sorry"

"Oh pish" Caroline answered and smiled well naturedly.

Kate looked into the blonde woman's eyes. A woman that had captivated her since she'd set foot into that pub. A woman who seemed so beautiful, almost like a painting, in her own tranquil world in the corner of the noisy bar.

"Just out of interest, why did you cover me in wine? What I mean is; why did you come to talk to me?"  
>Kate looked down quickly, an act that spoke a thousand words as a blush spread across her cheeks.<br>"I was just intrigued" She replied in a small voice.

As Kate looked up, their eyes locked with intensity,

"Intrigued by you".

* * *

><p>Soon minutes had turned into hours, last orders had been and gone, and the once busy bar was quickly diminishing<p>

"Well Kate", Caroline slurred,

"I think it's time we leave, we've drank them dry"

"Yeah c'mon" Kate offered hand, which Caroline quickly grasped, and the pair stumbled out the pub in a fit of giggles. Bursting through the doors, cold air surrounded the ladies, both acutely aware their hands were still entwined. Neither moving from the touch.

"Kate, can I be serious?" She paused, "I think that was the most fun I've had. Well ever"  
>Kate looked intensely into her eyes. A quiet determination sparkled within. Pulling at her hand Kate drew Caroline closer.<p>

"Can I be serious?" Kate asked, no longer hiding her wanton desire written all over her face. She stepped closer, her tone of voice barely a whisper.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've seen, well, ever". Caroline's heart thumped in her chest, the proximity of the pair now within millimeters.

Reaching with her free hand, Kate tucked a rogue blonde hair behind her ear, following the contour of the chin with the tips of her fingers. Releasing a shaky breath, she didn't know she was holding, Caroline's' eyes flickered close, embracing the simple tantalizing touch. Leaning closer, breaths hitched in a moment lasting longer than possible; the brunette pressed her lips upon the blonde's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everybody who took time to offer feedback. I'm not a writer and appreciate the guidance and support, especially when I have overlooked an error!_

**Chapter 2.**

Caroline looked happily around her new room. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been apprehensive about her first day, especially considering the prestige of Sulgrave Heath, but the distinctive school lab smell had quickly relaxed her. Sat catching her breath, after a long morning with GCSE students trying their luck, she allowed herself to smile quickly as she remembered the unexpected events of the night before.

_"Call me" Kate whispered into her ear, after kissing her so confidently. The soft breath on her ear made Caroline's eyes flicker shut. Reaching down with one hand, between their close bodies, Kate reached into her pocket, letting her hand trail the length of Caroline's body on the way down. Kate entered her number into her phone. Passing the phone back, she smiled sexily, "Bye then", and just like that, she'd gone._

Three day rule, that's what Gillian had said, a strict three day rule._ I don't want to look desperate _Caroline thought firmly, _oh sod it. _Reaching for her bag to retrieve her phone, a knock at the door interrupted her motions.

"How's it all going?" Beverly, the head teacher's assistant, asked, moving swiftly across the room.

"Fine, fine. Usual new teacher behaviour but I think they're all now adequately terrified of me" Caroline replied with a laugh.

"Well I've been sent to collect you and show you to the staff room"

"Oh lovely, thanks Beverly" Throwing her bag on her shoulder, she followed Beverly diligently, striding confidently down the hall. Caroline always hated this bit. The awkward meetings with a group of people she probably had nothing in common. Entering the staff room, introductions were quickly made.

"Right I've got to shoot off, but I'll just grab someone to introduce you.." Scanning the room, she grabbed a young looking bloke and explained quickly the situation, and dashed quickly from the room with a smile.

"Welcome! I'm Michael Dobson" Caroline instantly dislike him, the smug arrogant look on his face offended her. Shaking his hand quickly she reply "Thanks"

In a flurry of names and faces she was introduced to everybody in the room. Caroline grimaced through excruciating small talk, only taking a real interest with the teachers now working for her in the Science department. As the conversation lulled, she started to retreat from the room, hoping to escape back to her new lab and sanctuary. As she reached the threshold of the doorway, she stopped in her tracks with the sight of a familiar face.

"Caroline?!" Kate squeaked; her voice high and her face displaying her surprise. Michael rushed over quickly and dutifully.

"My apologies, count on you to be late for the introductions" Michael said kindly to Kate "Kate this is Caroline Elliot, the new head of science. Caroline this is Kate McKenzie, our own languages and music teacher"

Ogling each other in a stunned silence, a smirk spread across Kates gentle lips.

"Do you…know each other?" Michael said, sensing an undercurrent he didn't quite understand.  
>"Kind of" Caroline said with a smile, eyes still wide with surprise. She raised her hand, which Kate deli gently shook, in a slow controlled rhythm. "Nice to see you again Ms McKenzie"<p>

"You too Ms Elliot"

"Doctor!" Michael butted in "..Doctor in Chemistry from _Oxford _no less!" And with that he disappeared back into the room.

A few moments passed when neither woman spoke. What are the odds of meeting a beautiful woman in a crowded bar and to greet her as a new colleague the very next day.

"Well I didn't see this coming!" Caroline said with a smile in an attempt to break the silence, "How are you?" Caroline waited "How's your head?", growing bolder and more confident.

Kate lent close a smile refusing to leave her lips, "My head is good; been slightly preoccupied all day actually."

"OH really?" Caroline said knowingly. The sexual attraction felt so keenly last night suddenly heightened in the light of day. Kate openly swiped her eyes along the length of the blonde's body, feeling her pulse quicken in reaction to Caroline's long bare legs.

"I met somebody last night, and have been waiting all day for a phone call" Kate said quietly, her eyes flirting dangerously. "It's been ever so distracting; I've all but given up on ever seeing her again"

"Would you.." Caroline thought quickly for an excuse to gain a private moment with her " Would it be possible for you to show me back to the science corridor quickly? It's a very big school"

"Of course, follow me" The dark haired woman replied, her eyes filled with a knowing look.

* * *

><p>"So you're a <em>doctor"<em> Kate said, as the women walked together, navigating a path through the student heavy hallways.

Caroline laughed loudly. Of all the things to talk about, they both knew they had to keep it professional, even if that made the situation feel absurd.

"I didn't know that" Kate said

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me, _Ms McKenzie" _Her eyes sparkled with flirtation.

Reaching her room, Caroline took Kates hand and quickly pulled her inside her office. Despite the lack of light in the cramped office, they stared into each other eyes intensely, suddenly much closer. It happened so quickly, it's hard to know when it started. Kates back was pressed firmly against the door, her mouth hungrily responding to Caroline's. Lips, tongues, breath collided, the temperature suddenly ramped up. It was undeniable, the chemistry the two women shared. Caroline felt out of control, a feeling she had never experienced before, as if her body was acting upon its own impulses, and her mind was powerless to stop it. The touch, a mere kiss, from the dark skinned woman had awakened desires in Caroline she had never felt so strongly. Almost entirely consumed Caroline daringly slid her hand underneath Kates top, moving swiftly to caress her breast.

The bell suddenly rang, interrupting their moment. Pulling apart quickly, Caroline ran her hand through her hair and released a shaky breath, trying to calm herself and regain an ounce of _control_,

"Do you want to meet up later? So we can continue this _conversation_ without interruptions?" Kate asked boldly.

"Yep"


	3. Chapter 3

_Long overdue update guys. Thanks again for all your kind words._

**Chapter 3.**

"You've got a date? But you've only been there 5 minutes!"

"Yes mother, it's just, I" Not sure how to explain the situation, Caroline continued "Yes I have a date"

"But where did you meet him? You moved in 2 days ago!"

Caroline remained silent

"What's his name?" Celia asked, knowingly.

"Kate" Caroline's voice faltered slightly in trepidation.

"Oh not this rubbish again"

"Mother, I've got a date, with a woman, as we have discussed _numerous_ times, this is who I am. I thought" She paused "I thought you'd be happy for me?" Caroline finished with a dejected sigh

"Oh I am love, I'm sorry; it's just hard for a stubborn old bugger like me sometimes" Celia continued, resolving to be more accepting "What…what's she like then, this _woman?_"

Caroline thought briefly, and replied simply "She's beautiful"

* * *

><p>After finishing filling Celia in with a few details, Caroline hung up the phone, eager to talk to another. Stopping briefly to steady herself, she let out a long slow breath, and dialed Kate.<p>

"Hi you"

"Hi" Caroline replied softly, a smile in her voice

"So you can use a phone" Kate said, her voice flirty and teasing.

"I felt I should ring, after you made it abundantly clear how infuriating radio silence makes you, attacking me like that in my office today, _tut tut _very unprofessional_ Ms __McKenzie_"

"ME?!" Kate shrieked loudly "I was only dutifully showing the new head of Science to her room, how was I to know she would shove her tongue down my throat?!"

Caroline thought her face may break from the intensity of the smirk refusing to leave her lips, she continued in her huskiest voice "If it caused you so much distress I will refrain in future"

"No" Kate said quickly

"Oh I thought not"

"Caroline" Kate said warningly, eager to change the topic before desire burst from her chest "When am I seeing you again, _Dr Dawson"_

"Well, I was thinking you could come round, see my new place, say 7? I've only just escaped Beverly and would like to freshen up first"

"Sounds perfect, text me your postcode" Kate said gently.

"I can't promise I won't stick my tongue down your throat again though _Ms McKenzie_, I hope you know what your signing up for" Caroline said boldly, her body coursing with desire, causing Kate to release a small gasp.

"Caroline" Kate almost moaned, "Stop. You have such an effect on me"

"Till later then"

"Later"

* * *

><p>Caroline looked in the mirror once more; checking herself for the umpteenth time. She'd decided on a shirt, unbuttoned to her cleavage, with pair of figure hugging jeans. Catching her eye in the reflection, she saw her nerves reflected back at her. Although Caroline was ready to pursue a dating life, she was still apprehensive of starting down this road again. Collecting her thoughts, she cast her mind to Kate, and the animalistic desire she had stirred inside her through nothing but a kiss. Her nerved quickly squashed by the excitement and desire to see the beautiful woman again.<p>

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

_This is it, _Caroline thought. Walking confidently, checking the simmering pans quickly, she reached the door, opening it slowly. The image that has been tantalising Caroline for the past hour paled into comparison to what she saw. Kate stood confidently, a bottle of wine in one hand, a low cut black top and a smirk on her face. The women unashamedly stared at each other for one delicious moment. Tantalised by the possibilities the evening held; unashamedly aroused by the other.

"Hi" Kate said with a sexy smile

"Hi" Caroline replied, stifling a gulp.

The eye contact of the women refused to break, as the blonde opened the door allowing the dark haired woman to enter. Suddenly very close, Kate gently placed her hands on Caroline's hips, and a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I hope you can still drink red, after the other night" Kate said lifting the bottle, a teasing smile on her lips and a glint in her eye.

* * *

><p>Sat facing each other on the sofa, the woman chatted, as with the night they met, the conversation flowed easily. The date had flown by, in a flurry of flirting and stolen glances. Kate had been wooed by the elegance of Caroline's new house, decorated in a style so distinctly <em>Caroline<em>, and a meal so delicious she'd wondered why she wasn't a chef. But as the night drew onward, both women were becoming increasing enthralled in each other. Bewitched.

Both had one arm draped lazily across the back of the sofa, hands inches apart.

"So before Richard, you had never questioned your sexuality?" Caroline said in disbelief

"No, never. It had never occurred to me. I mean, looking back now, it certainly explains a lot. But at the time I was clueless" Kate stared hopelessly into Caroline's eyes.

"I knew before John"

"Really?!"

"Really. I think I was too coward to accept it" Caroline looked down shamefully "Seems so silly now"

Feeling confident, Kate entwined her fingers into Caroline's, and stroked her finger across the top of her hand. "You're not a coward" Kate said in a soft but confident voice.

"I want to kiss you" Caroline said boldly, her voice thick with desire, her eyes tracing a line down Kates exposed cleavage, "But I'm worried I won't stop"

"Do you need to stop?" Kate said in almost a whisper, her breathing quickened and pupils dilated. Using their entwined hands as leverage, she pulled the blonde towards her.

"I really like you Kate" Caroline whispered, her face desperately close to Kates, eyes darting from eyes to lips "But if we rush this, we can't unrush it"

Closing the gap, Kate kissed Caroline with a softness that she was not expecting. Pulling apart Kate looked intensely into Caroline's eyes and whispered "I want you Caroline, I've wanted you since the moment I saw you" She leaned forward and placed another excruciatingly soft kiss on her lips. Caroline's heart thumped so hard she imagined Kate could hear it, desire surged uncontrollably through her body at the declaration, and she wanted to have this woman right here, right now.

"But" Kate continued, pulling back slightly, "You're right, half the fun is in the chase."

Caroline's eyes dilated with desire, watched the dark woman stand and head towards the door.

"Good night Caroline"

Caroline quickly rose to follow Kate and opened the front door for her, watching her intensely, using every ounce of self-control not to reach other and touch her.

"I've had a lovely evening" Caroline forced out, slightly overly formal considering the desire running through her veins.

Kate leaned forwards, gently placing her hand on Caroline's face, kissed the other cheek. The woman stared into each other's eyes a moment longer before Kate turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again for all the words of encouragement, on to the story:_

**Chapter 4**

Kate absentmindedly hummed a low tune as she rummaged in the cupboard of the staff room kitchen. Finding the object of the search, she retrieved the bowl and emptied her soup into it with a flourish, flicking her wrist as she hummed louder. Her mind lost in thoughts of Caroline's hair, her eyes, her smile. Kate stopped and breathed out a long breath Stop now Kate, you're not a teenager, she smirked slightly, and there's nothing teenage in what you want to do to her. Reaching for her phone she quickly texted:

_'Last night was torture, I think I'm addicted to you x'_

"What's gotten into you?"

Kate jumped slightly, startled by the voice. She turned and looked at her assailant with the smirk still on her lips.

"Greg! I didn't hear you come in, how's your day been?"

"Oh usual crap, stroppy teenagers, paint everywhere and the odd talent that makes me think I'm in the right job"

Kate nodded, placing her soup into the microwave and setting it to go.

"Harry?"

"Of course! He's got a real eye for it, ya know?"

Kate retrieved her soup and sat at the table as her phone vibrated with a reply.

_'Can you control yourself over lunch, or shall I eat at my desk? X'_

"How's death grip coming along?" She said absentmindedly.

"Good, good. It's really starting to pick up speed you know, it's sold two hundred copies! Imagine that! 200 people reading a book full of my little doodles!"

_'That depends, are you wearing a pencil skirt?x'_

She smirked as she replied before realising it was her turn to talk.

"I'm so proud of you Greg. Don't forget little old me when you're big and famous" She reached across the table and squeezed his hand sweetly. He looked at their hands and looked up, puzzled and amused.

"What the hell had gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" Kate coyly replied blushing slightly, ignoring the vibration indicating Caroline response.

"Or should I say who?" Kate looked down and busied herself with the soup.

"Come on kate, spill the beans, what's her name?"

Looking up with a smirk on her lips she replied "A lady never tells"

"I KNEW IT! You're getting some, bloody hell! I'd started to think you were a nun"

"Greg!"

"I had. Honestly I had. I mean god how longs it been?"

Opening the staff room door quietly, Caroline walked quickly towards the kitchen, her stomach growling and her mind filled with thoughts of Kate. Hearing the distinctive sound of Kate laughing she walked more confidently towards the commotion.

"What's so funny?" Caroline said, her face amused, infected by the laughter.

Looking mortified Kate answered quickly, "Oh nothing, nothing, you know Greg. He's a pillock" throwing Greg a quick warning scowl.

"Oh come on Kate, I'm sure Caroline wants to hear all the juicy details too"

"Greg" Kate almost growled

"Right here's the thing, Kate's been floating around here humming and smiling at her phone every 10 seconds, I think, well I more than think, I know, because I've known you a very long time Katie" he paused, distracted slightly "I think she's getting some action"

"Is that right?" Caroline replied wide eyed, eyebrows raised, with a large smile plastered on her face "Is that _**unusual**_?"

"Oh I'd say! The last time she saw any action I.."

"Right that's enough humiliation for one day thank you very much Greg" she looked at him angrily.

Knowing not to continue Greg turned to Caroline. "So you're no longer the newbie! A whole month in this hell, how's it feel?"

"Can't complain. I can't believe it's gone so fast!"

"Well it helps that you have me and loved-up Kate to distracted you from the brats"

She looked at him shaking her head happily, quickly catching Kate stare openly at her legs.

"Something like that. You're certainly diverting"

Locking her eyes with Kate as Kate blushed with the realization she'd been caught Caroline raised one eyebrow, her eyes tantalizing Kate with their torturous flirtation.

* * *

><p>Caroline pushed Kate forcefully against the door. Her eyes filled with desire. Over the course of a month the women had been on dates, several excruciating dates, accumulating in nothing more than a few soft kisses and a succession of cold lonely showers. And then there'd been phone calls, and texts, and emails, and flirty lunch time rendezvous and long sexy glances. It was all too much for Caroline and she'd had enough. Leaning forward she roughly kissed Kate, dominating her mouth with more passion than she could ever remember feeling.<p>

Breathing heavily Kate pulled away, looking into Caroline's eyes, reading each other's minds they knew it was now.

Pulling Kate's arms, Caroline lifted her hands over her head, pinning them firmly against her kitchen door, causing Kate to gyrate their hips together and squirm with pleasure.

"I want you Caroline" Kate said in a sexy whisper, sending the hairs on Caroline's neck on ends, arching her face forward she whispered directly into the blondes ear.

"I want you to fuck me, here in your kitchen, and on the floor, and on your bed, and anywhere you want me." She drew Caroline's earlobe into her mouth and nipped it gently, the blonde arching her neck to allow her access "Fuck waiting I need you" Kate continued.

The throbbing inside Caroline intensified at the sensation of Kate's breath, illicit language and assault of her ear. Turning her neck to face her, their eyes locked, hooded with arousal. Caroline continued pinning Kates hands with one hand and used the other to snake between their tightly pressed bodies moving purposefully slowly over Kates heaving breasts and trembling torso, all the while indulging in languid passionate assaults on Kate's lips and tongue. The intimacy, adrenaline, nerves and passion causing Kate's body to vibrate under Caroline's quivering touch.

"You're shaking" Caroline said with a smirk.

"So are you" Kate replied, feeling Caroline's trembling hand. The enormity of the situation didn't escape either woman.

Overcome with unbridled desire Kate slammed her lips against Caroline's, crushing their warm lips and tongues together, causing Caroline to moan and force Kate's back against the door with a thud. Relenting control of her arms, which remained submissively above Kate's head, Caroline used both hands to run her fingers slowly and methodically from her wrists, downs the inside of arms, along the side of her breasts, across her stomach and teasingly briefly between her legs. Running her nails along Kate's bare thighs, she used her knee to spread her legs. Needing more contact, Kate desperately brought her arms to Caroline's lower back and pulled her tightly against her, the force of their hips colliding causing moans and groans of pleasure. Caroline moved her hips back slightly causing Kate to instantly grab Caroline's bum firmly and force her into herself harder.

"You wore this dress tonight on purpose didn't you" Caroline said in a growl whilst roughly hiking it upwards. Caroline's hand almost painfully pulled Kate's thighs upwards firmly until they lifted and clamped tightly around her hips. Pressing their foreheads together, Caroline rested one hand flat against the door, suspending Kate's body flush against her own and the door, the other hand teasing the length of Kate's ready center through her underwear, causing Caroline to almost cry out at the feeling of the moisture that laid there. A moment of stillness occurred; eye contact betraying their feelings of love and lust, fast breathing betraying arousal and need and the heat between them betraying their mutual need for release.

"I wore it so you could have me "Kate replied in a husky voice, "Whenever you liked"

Emboldened Caroline slowly dipped two fingers into Kate's underwear and lights into her center, causing the dark skinned woman to inhale sharply. Before catching her breath, Caroline roughly entered her fingers fully, causing Kate's hands now wrapped around her lovers neck to grip into her back. A methodical rhythm took the two, guided by need and lust and want, quickening with increased desperation. Whispers pants and moans filled the air and Kate's need overwhelmed them both, her back pounding against the door with each and every thrust of her lovers hand. Fingers gliding through wetness, twisting and toying with Kate's insides. Kate held Caroline's back so tightly, biting hard on her neck as the blondes head rested on her shoulder. The animalistic passion was burning within them both as mouths nipped and bit on any and all exposed flesh. Kate's eventual release was strong, loud and intense, clamping Caroline's fingers within her as her insides twitched and tensed.

Pulling her face back to meet her lovers gaze, they both heaved heavy breaths, their faces glistening with sweat. Caroline kissed her with the sweetest most loving kiss Kate had ever received whilst slowly withdrawing her fingers and lowering Kate's legs. They held each other closely, enjoying the intimacy and safety, until roaming hands and gyrating hips ignited the briefly simmering flame.

"I want you naked on my bed" Caroline kissed her roughly to solidify her point "Now"


End file.
